Enchanted
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: —Entonces…—comenzó Sasori, con un hilito de voz—. ¿Es este el momento en el que me robas un beso para después decirme que siempre me has amado en secreto?


¡Hola! 7u7 Jaja, rayos, pensé que nunca terminaría. Yo quería publicar un ItaSaso desde hace tiempo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad porque sino era la escuela, era la falta de inspiración xD Así que tengo que agradecerle a dos personas (aunque una de ellas no pueda verlo todavía u-u): Mi querida Hani, quien básicamente, tomó al personaje de Sasori en algún rol que hicimos hace tiempo e hizo que me derritiera por la manera en la que el pelirrojo amaba a Itachi :3 Ese rol me dio la idea para este pequeño fic, así que muchas gracias, Han :3

Ahora... ¡Mi querida **MARY-SAMA-SAN-SEMPAI-DANNA**! Que con todos sus fics ItaSaso no hace más que maravillarme y aumentar el amor que le tengo a la pareja, y es por eso que quiero dedicarle esta historia. ¡Sempai! Espero que te guste mucho; es un humilde regalo de mí para la reina del ItaSaso 7uu7

**_Advertencias:_** AU, OcC, yaoi... y ya C:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishi, porque si fueran míos Hinata hubiera muerto desde hace mucho tiempo y hubiera mucho, mucho Yaoi uwu

* * *

**ღ**** Enchanted ****ღ**

…

**ItaSaso**

…

El rostro de Sasori se contrajo en una mueca de molestia, mientras él se encogía en su lugar y trataba de escuchar solamente la música proveniente de las grandes bocinas colocadas estratégicamente en las esquinas del lugar. Recordaba la canción, la había escuchado varias veces en la radio cuando iba de camino a la escuela pero no se acordaba del nombre.

"_Tú serás la razón por la que estaré desigual. Me tienes al borde de saltar por ti."_ Cerró los ojos; su ceño fruncido tanto que las cejas pelirrojas parecían una sola. Empezó tararear la letra en su mente no porque aquella canción fuera de sus favoritas, sino porque simple y sencillamente, no quería escuchar la estupidez de la que estaban hablando sus amigos. _"Tú serás mi fuego, llámame mentiroso. Vamos a cometer errores de la manera en la que siempre lo hacemos…"_

—Oh, por todos los cielos, Itachi-san— La voz de Kisame, alegre y un tanto burlona, quebró los pensamientos del taheño—. Deja de hacerte el tonto, que no te queda para nada. Todos sabemos que te mueres por alguien.

Sasori enterró las uñas sobre sus brazos, haciendo de su boca una fina línea e intentando mantener el control. Su lenguaje corporal era tan obvio que agradecía que todos (hasta el mismísimo Deidara) estuvieran tan interesados en la conversación como para prestarle atención. Abrió los ojos y miró a sus amigos. Él estaba sentado hasta la esquina de la mesa, pero aun así vio tan claro el sonrojo de Itachi que no pudo evitar morderse el labio con fuerza, realmente fastidiado.

—Tiene razón el cara de pescado—comentó Hidan con una gran carcajada, echándole al moreno un brazo a su alrededor—. Mírate. Aquí tenemos una comadreja que acaba de caer en un balde de pintura roja.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del albino de diferentes maneras (exceptuando a Kakuzu, quien simplemente rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza): Konan se llevó una mano a la boca disimuladamente divertida, Kisame, Tobi y Deidara echaron a reír de la misma manera que Hidan mientras que Yahiko y Nagato se limitaban a sonreír (cosa que, por cierto, era muy inusual en el pelirrojo). Itachi, por su parte, suspiró y se deshizo del agarre de Hidan.

—Ya se los dije, no hay alguien que me interese— se defendió el moreno, y Sasori notó que, aunque su voz sonaba muy segura y tranquila, su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario. Aun le brillaba en las mejillas un tono rosado que le provocaba un mar de sensaciones al Akasuna.

—Pues yo no te creo nada, hum—dijo Deidara antes de darle un sorbo a su refresco. Se echó parte de los rubios cabellos para atrás y miró al Uchiha maliciosamente—. En febrero, _danna_ y yo te vimos parado frente al puesto de peluches y corazones, muy sumido en tu mundo sin darte cuenta de que nosotros estábamos ahí—el rubio se giró repentinamente hacia Sasori — ¿Cierto, _danna_?

Todos lo miraron; Itachi con sus profundos ojos negros sobre él, inquisitivos. El pelirrojo expandió la mirada de golpe, pero inmediatamente la relajó y puso cara de que no le importaba nada. Se encogió de hombros.

—No me acuerdo.

Deidara arqueó una ceja.

—Pero… ¡Fuiste tú el que se dio cuenta, hum!

—Tiene que ser verdad—interrumpió Tobi y el taheño sintió un alivio tremendo. Seguramente, su rostro había enrojecido como una manzana madura. Todos quitaron sus ojos de él y centraron su atención en el buen chico—. Sasuke-san y Tobi han estado viendo muy distraído a Itachi-san últimamente, pero no quiere decirnos.

— ¡Tobi! —gritó Itachi, rojo hasta las orejas. Todos empezaron a reír, a excepción de un pelirrojo al que le hervía la sangre y un moreno, que se sentía tan incómodo como nunca antes.

— ¿Entonces, Itachi? —volvió a hablar Kisame, aun con la risa entre dientes—Anda, dinos ahora, porque tarde o temprano nos vamos a enterar.

— ¡He dicho que no hay nadie!

— ¿Es Sakura, hum? —inquirió Deidara, dándole un codazo leve al Uchiha de manera burlona—. Te gustan las histéricas de cabello de chicle, eh.

Itachi hizo una mueca de horror.

— ¡Estás loco!

—Bueno, bueno—intervino Kisame—. ¿Qué tal Ino? Es bonita y no tan histérica como Sakura.

—Pero es superficial hasta los huesos. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca jamás hemos visto a la mocosa con un _outfit _igual más de una vez? —dijo Hidan, haciendo comillas en la palabra en inglés.

—Ese no es el tipo de chicas que le gustan a Itachi—siguió el líder del grupo. Konan le dio la razón mientras abrazaba a su novio por el brazo.

—Creo que podría ser una chica tranquila, sensible y linda—la muchacha dibujó una sonrisa—. ¿Tenten, quizá?

—Nah, ella está con ese tal Neji, el de los ojos color perla—informó Deidara y justo después, puso cara pensativa. Luego abrió los ojos y levantó el dedo índice, apuntando al cielo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento—. Pero puede ser la prima de él… Esta chica que es callada y tímida, hum… ¿Cómo se llama, Hitana?

—Hinata, rubia: HINATA—le corrigió Hidan, a lo que Deidara simplemente le sacó la lengua—. O la escuincla con lengua de trabalenguas, como quieras llamarla.

—No es ella—aseveró Itachi.

—Temari—habló por primera vez el pelirrojo pálido que se encontraba a un lado de Yahiko. Todos voltearon a verlo—. La hermana del chico con el que siempre anda tu hermano, Itachi.

Silencio. Nada más la música sonando desde las bocinas. Nagato se incomodó y desvió la mirada.

—Bueno—continuó—. Ella es inteligente, seria, educada y muy bonita. Pensé que podría ser tu tipo.

Deidara le dio la razón.

—Es un buen partido, Uchiha, hum.

—Y está muy buena—comentó Hidan.

Sasori sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando miró que Itachi se estaba poniendo nervioso, y paseaba sus ojos de un lado a otro, evitándose encontrar con la mirada de todos ellos. Tristemente, descubrió que era fácil imaginarse a Itachi enamorado de Temari, porque ella era una mujer hermosa y con tantas virtudes que era obvio que muchos muchachos estuvieran tras de ella. De las otras chicas, aunque se habría molestado y le hubiera dolido de la misma manera saber que al moreno le gustaba alguna de ellas, sabía que no era tan posible. Sakura era insoportablemente fastidiosa (o así había escuchado a Sasuke llamarla), Ino en extremo vanidosa y Hinata sin ninguna gracia_. _Pero Temari era perfecta.

—Es verdad—prorrumpió Itachi, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos—. Ella es muy hermosa, inteligente y educada… Pero está saliendo con un chico de la clase de mi hermano, Shikamaru. Además, tampoco me gusta.

— ¿¡Que no te gusta!? —Gritó Hidan—. Tú sí que estás mal de la cabeza, comadreja. ¿¡Entonces quién mierda te gusta, Karin!?

— ¡Karin-san es preciosa! —fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Sasori antes de levantarse en silencio y mezclarse entre la masa de gente que había en la pista.

No quería pensar en nada, y al parecer distraerse con la música de la fiesta no lo había ayudado a dejar de prestarle atención a todo lo que decían sus amigos. Logró escabullirse hasta salir al jardín del salón, donde la noche y un ambiente más cómodo lo abrazaron. Había unas cuantas parejas en las bancas y cerca de la puerta, pero era soportable a seguir estando adentro. El pelirrojo caminó hasta la más apartada, a lado de un árbol; se dejó caer con pesadez y hundió las manos en su cabello.

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con él, que no podía sacarse al Uchiha de la cabeza? Era como si estuviera pegado a su subconsciente y no hubiera manera alguna de poder quitarlo. Cerró los ojos. Sabía, desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, que algo no estaba bien en él. Que siempre que miraba a Itachi sentía un tirón en el estómago. Que, cuando él accidentalmente rozaba sus manos o estaba tan cerca suyo que su aroma embriagaba sus sentidos, el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas como un carrusel. Era algo que el pelirrojo jamás había experimentado, y justo hoy, en la fiesta de graduación, descubrió que aquello iba mucho más allá de una simple atracción.

Él no quería ver a Itachi con Sakura, ni con Ino, ni con Hinata, ni con Temari. No importaba lo perfecta que pudiera ser esta última. Sabía lo egoísta que estaba siendo, pero eso lo traía sin cuidado.

—Bonita noche, ¿no?

Y entonces esa voz, como siempre, provocó una explosión en el interior del taheño. Sasori abrió los ojos, casi dando un salto y levantando la mirada para encontrarse a Itachi a su lado. El moreno se encontraba apoyado en el barandal tras la banca; sus ojos negros mirando hacia el cielo con expresión taciturna. Vestía un traje negro con camisa roja; el saco abotonado y la camisa con los primeros tres botones desabrochados. Se veía tan elegante y atractivo que Sasori por poco suelta un suspiro.

— ¿No estabas discutiendo sobre tu amor secreto allá adentro? —dijo tranquilamente, desviando la mirada y disimulando perfectamente lo que sentía por dentro.

El Uchiha lo miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

—Empezaron a hablar sobre otra cosa, así que aproveché y me escapé—el moreno elevó las comisuras un poco—. Terminaron creyendo que estoy enamorado de la maestra Anko.

Sasori abrió los ojos y soltó una suave risita, como desinteresada y un poco irónica. Depositó su peso en sus brazos, apoyándolos sobre la fría banca. Miró un punto hacia al frente como si ahí se encontrara el secreto de la paz mundial; formuló en su mente una pregunta que, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya la estaba haciendo, provocó que las mejillas se le arrebolaran.

—Y… ¿es verdad?

Itachi se quedó en silencio. Sasori sentía esos ojos negros clavados en él y trataba de actuar tan tranquilo como siempre. Creía que estaba lográndolo porque el moreno se acercó y se sentó a su lado, tan natural.

—No, no me gusta.

El Akasuna no pudo describir el alivio que volvió a sentir, aunque no duró mucho, pues aún estaba el hecho de que a Itachi le gustaba _alguien._ Ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencio solamente interrumpido por el tenue sonido de la música dentro del salón y los murmullos de las personas que estaban alrededor.

Itachi, por su parte, estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Sus facciones relajadas y sus ojos alzados al cielo estrellado. No parecía sentirse tan incómodo como Sasori lo estaba.

— ¿Y qué te parece la fiesta? —Preguntó no porque realmente le interesara, sino por romper aquel silencio tan intenso—. ¿Te diviertes, Uchiha?

El Uchiha lo miró y sonrió.

—La verdad disfruto más de los lugares tranquilos, con poco ruido y poca gente—comentó. Sasori arqueó una ceja, aunque sabía eso del moreno desde hace tiempo (de hecho, mirándolo con discreción, había logrado recolectar pedazos de información de Itachi, como que adoraba leer, comer dangos, y tenía un fuerte complejo de hermano mayor con Sasuke) —. Aunque está bien, para ser una fiesta de graduación—continuó—, todos se la están pasando bien.

—_Casi _todos—contestó el pelirrojo, haciendo que Itachi expandiera la mirada y lo mirara con extrañeza.

— ¿Casi? ¿No te la estás pasando bien tú?

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca.

—Estoy lo mejor que puedo.

Sobre ellos volvió a caer un silencio, pesado como si dos yunques cayeran sobre los hombros de Sasori. Sabía que era estúpido lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y aunque intentó callarse mordiéndose el labio, no pudo evitar volver al tema anterior.

—Entonces… ¿quién te gusta, Uchiha? —preguntó en tono calmado, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar tan ansioso—. No es que me importe, claro. Es sólo curiosidad.

Un viento sopló el lugar. Los cabellos de Itachi volaron con elegancia, algunos tapándole parte del rostro por lo que el moreno tuvo que acomodárselos detrás de su oreja. Sasori no supo si el ardor de sus mejillas fue gracias al viento, o a aquella pequeña acción del Uchiha.

—Porque hay alguien que te gusta, ¿verdad? —terminó; sus ojos color nuez negándose a mirar a los de color ónix, que no habían parado de verlo durante los últimos segundos.

Itachi sonrió.

—Adivina.

Sasori expandió la mirada y frunció el ceño, como si el otro hubiera dicho una reverenda estupidez.

— ¿Que adivine? —Dijo en tono de reclamo—. ¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber yo quién te gusta?

—Bueno, quien me gusta—habló el moreno sin borrar su sonrisa—, es una persona bajita.

Sus mejillas se habían colorado de un rojo que no estaba antes, y el pelirrojo sintió la sangre hervir de celos. De mala gana, desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos.

—Eso no me ayuda, Uchiha—recriminó—. Hay muchas personas bajitas. Gaara es bajito—terminó con evidente molestia en su voz. Aunque Itachi, lejos de sentirse arrepentido, dolido u ofendido, soltó una risita ante el hecho de que Sasori creyera que él fuera capaz de intentar robarle el novio a su hermano.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es una persona… Gruñona y bipolar.

—Mucha gente puede ser gruñona y bipolar en estos tiempos—dijo Sasori, aun sin dignarse a mirarlo, con los hombros erguidos y los brazos cruzados—, ¿o me vas a decir que te gusta Deidara, o Hidan? Dame otra pista.

El pelinegro hizo de sus labios una fina línea y suspiró. Miró a Sasori durante unos segundos: la nariz respingada de este ligeramente arrugada, sus ojos cafés que miraban a todo menos a él y los cabellos rojos que caían desordenados sobre su frente. Soltó un suspiro, pensando en que ese chico realmente no tenía remedio.

—Es un varón…— confesó, notando el ligero saltito que dio Sasori al escuchar eso. Por fin logró que los ojos de Sasori regresaran a él, aunque fuera de reojo—. Además, es pelirrojo.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. El Akasuna abrió la boca abruptamente y lo señaló, como si Itachi fuera uno de los criminales más buscados en el mundo. Hizo una mueca de horror que dejó completamente desconcertado al más alto.

— ¡TE GUSTA NAGATO!

…

Nuevamente, un silencio largo. Itachi, con una expresión tal, que de tratarse de un anime, le hubiera caído una gotita por la sien. Sasori horrorizado por la sola idea de imaginarse a Itachi enamorado de Nagato, que aunque feo no era, no paraba su egoísmo casi infantil de querer a Itachi _sola y exclusivamente _para él.

El moreno rodo los ojos.

—Está frente a mis narices, idiota—estalló, elevando un poco el nivel de su voz sin importarle que pudieran escucharlo—. Y creo que lo conoces perfectamente: Es bajito, pelirrojo, gruñón y la persona más complicada que he conocido. Está realmente obsesionado con las marionetas, habla todo el tiempo sobre el arte eterno y tu queridísimo amigo Deidara ha tomado el hábito permanente de llamarlo _danna. _¿Realmente no te haces ninguna idea?

El taheño se quedó callado. Sus facciones se habían relajado y, cuando por fin procesó toda la información, volvió a desviar la mirada, totalmente sonrojado como un tomate. Sin embargo, el Uchiha acercó el brazo y lo tomó del mentón, obligándolo a verlo.

— ¿Sasori? —susurró, y su voz hizo que el corazón de Sasori saltara a las nubes.

Itachi miró como Sasori apretaba los labios en una fina línea y entrecerraba los ojos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ambas miradas se encontraron, y sus corazones empezaron a latir tanto, que temieron que fueran a salir disparados de sus pechos.

—Entonces…—comenzó Sasori, con un hilito de voz—. ¿Es este el momento en el que me robas un beso para después decirme que siempre me has amado en secreto?

Itachi dejó caer la mano del mentón de Sasori. Estaba quizá del mismo rojo que Sasori. Fue acortando lentamente la distancia que los separaba, hasta que sentían la respiración del otro chocar contra ellos. Sus narices se tocaron, los meñiques de sus dedos se entrelazaron. El taheño cerró los ojos mientras Itachi subía la mano hasta su cuello.

Esperó.

Pero el beso nunca llegó.

Sasori abrió los ojos, imaginándose lo peor. Quizá el Uchiha se había arrepentido y simplemente le había jugado una broma. Oh, lo mataría si así fuera. Pero lo vio ahí, con esa misma hermosa mirada sobre él y tan cerca suyo que él podría en ese mismo momento tomarlo del rostro y besarlo.

—No me parece correcto besar a una persona fuera de una relación—apuntó el pelinegro.

Sasori hizo un mohín, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Entonces vas a ser mi novio, Uchiha—sentenció, y justo después lo jaló de la camisa, haciendo chocar sus labios en un casto beso, aquel ansiado por los dos desde hace mucho, realmente mucho tiempo.

—Encantado—respondió el moreno contra los labios de Sasori, para luego terminar de juntar sus cuerpos y abrazarlo con fuerza; ahí, frente a los ojos de todos los Akatsuki, que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos con sonrisas complacidas.

**~Fin~**

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado y que puedan honrarme con un bello review suyo! Muchas gracias por leer, cuídense mucho, mucho n.n/


End file.
